ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day
Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day (さくらのふらふら熱曜日, Sakura no Furafura Netsuyoubi) is the 39th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Under the Weather". Summary Sakura is feeling sick, but doesn't want anyone to know because she doesn't want her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, to miss his special class and because she wants to finish a poster with her group so she goes to school, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling notice her condition and start to worry when she almost passes out in math class. Ms.Mizuki notices her. Tomoyo takes her to the nurse leaving a worried Syaoran and Meiling behind. Sakura tells Tomoyo about the poster then Syaoran and Meiling arrives and tells her not to worry because she will to finish it. Touya comes as Sakura is about to hit into the floor she notices why she did not collapse and looks up seeing him been called by Mizuki and picks her up and brings her home. Yukito arrives carrying Touya's school bag and Touya gives him a tea and apologize to him for having to bring his school bag. He tells him it's alright and hoping Sakura's temperature goes down. Kero quickly pretends to be a doll as Touya arrives to check Sakura's Temperature and glares at Kero while waiting for the temperature then goes down and takes a moment look at Kero and leaves to get something to eat for her. Kero tells Sakura that Touya noticed him after all, and she softly chuckles at that. While Touya goes to get her something to eat, she senses a Clow Card. The Cloud is above the sitting making clouds causing it to rain. Sakura, knowing Touya won't let her go, uses The Mirror Card to create a duplicate of herself. The Mirror Card acts like her while she heads out to seal the Cloud Card. Touya immediately knows that she left and confesses to the Mirror Card that he knows about Sakura's magical activities. While trying to seal the Cloud Card, she starts to fall over, but Meiling rushes to her and holds her up, so they seal the card together. Sakura seals the Cloud Card, but the Card goes to Syaoran, however he decides to give the Card to her. When Sakura returns home, her fever is worse than ever, but Nadeshiko appears who was worried and lowers Sakura's temperature as Touya was about to call a doctor. Fujitaka then arrives unexpectedly due to having forgot something. Touya is then shocked when he saw his mom curing Sakura. Sakura opens her eyes for a second and says hello to her mother. He worriedly watches Sakura sleeping happily and well. Sakura than woke up and asked Touya if anything was wrong which he smiles and response back to her that her fever had (strangely) gone down. The next day, Sakura, who is now well, notices that her father is back so she asked him about his sudden return which he quickly explain that he forgot something and now ready to return to teaches his special class. Sakura then goes to school, leaving Touya (who is also getting ready to leave for school) and their father behind in their house. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowCloud.jpg|The Cloud (Debut)|link=The Cloud |-|Cards Used= ClowMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly |-|Cards Sealed= ClowCloud.jpg|The Cloud|link=The Cloud Quotes *'The Mirror Card''' (as Sakura): (as Touya is leaving) Oh, what about the medicine..? *'Touya': It's better not to take medicine when you're not sick. You're not Sakura, are you? I've seen you before. Sakura stepped out, I take it? *''(The Mirror Card nods)'' *'Touya': Sheesh! I have a vague idea of what she's doing. Can you not tell her that I know what she's up to? It seems she's trying to hide it, although it's not working well. (Nadeshiko appears in Sakura's room) *'Touya': Mother... *''(Nadeshiko places her hand on Sakura's forehead)'' *'Sakura': (thinking) It's like this morning... This hand... is Mother's hand... *''(Sakura's fever appears to have lessened)'' *'Nadeshiko': It's all right now. *'Touya': You were here? *'Nadeshiko': Yeah, I was a little worried from this morning. (turns to Sakura) Do your best Sakura. (Nadeshiko disappears) *'Touya': Are you feeling fine now? *'Sakura': Yeah! (to her Mother's photo) Thank you, Mother. *'Touya': Sakura, why is it "thank you"? *'Sakura': Because somehow, I felt like Mother was next to me yesterday... Trivia *The basic plot of the episode (Sakura is sick and uses Mirror as a substitute to deal with Touya; Touya knows Mirror isn't really Sakura, but tells Mirror not to let Sakura know that he's on to her; Sakura's fever is cooled by magical means after she takes care of the magical occurrence) is the same as the manga chapter in which Sakura transforms Mirror and Windy. Navigation Category:Episodes